Nem tudo é o que parece ser
by Suellen-san
Summary: Após serem revividos por Atena, os cavaleiros passam a viver normalmente. Mas, o sumiço do cavaleiro de touro e o aparecimento de uma criança irão causar mais problemas do que o esperado. Hiato
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de lê.**

**Resumo: Após serem revividos por Atena, os cavaleiros passam a viver normalmente. Mas, o sumiço do cavaleiro de touro e o aparecimento de uma criança irão causar mais problemas do que o esperado.**

**Beta: Keiko Maxwell**

**Nem tudo é o que parece ser**

**Capítulo 1**

Subia as escadarias das doze casas após voltar da vila de Rodorio, no percurso pensava no que viveu antes e como vive agora, depois da guerra Santa. Cinco anos haviam se passado e ninguém soube o acordo que os deuses fizeram para estarem ali, mas todos, sem exceções, reviveram. Isso não importava no momento, entretanto houve inúmeras mudanças, não só nos cavaleiros como no próprio Santuário. Uma dessas mudanças estava na quinta casa zodiacal: o pequeno Yuri.

- Leãozinho!

- Tio Miro!

Ajoelhou-se para abraçá-lo e viu logo atrás Aioria encostado na pilastra do templo. O cavaleiro da oitava casa pegou o pequeno nos braços e adentraram na área residencial.

- Novidades aracnídeo?

- Tio. – chamou a atenção do escorpiano para si.

- Yuri, por que não termina os desenhos e depois os mostra para nos? – sugeriu o leonino.

Os olhinhos quase brancos, só que num tom acinzentado, observaram os dois para, logo em seguida coçar os cabelos grisalhos, curtos e arrepiados. Era até engraçado o ver pensando como adulto.

Miro o colocou no chão e logo o ouviram gritando, enquanto entrava no outro cômodo onde ficavam os materiais que usava para desenhar.

- TA BOM!

O leonino, quando percebeu que estavam sozinhos e não teriam interrupção por um bom tempo, questionou o amigo.

- Novidades?

- Nada.

- Acha mesmo que ele desertou?

Negou e nem sabia mais o que pensar. Um ano após reviverem, os cavaleiros foram tentar viver em suas respectivas terras, porém, sentiram-se deslocados e alguns voltaram. Entretanto, Kamus se isolou na Sibéria e às vezes visitava a Grécia. Mu voltou a morar em Jamiel, e segundo boatos, o lemuriano inventou a desculpa de consertar as armaduras, com o pretexto de se isolar.

Só que ninguém imaginava que o cavaleiro mais sociável fosse sumir sem deixar pista. Ou melhor, que uma viagem ao Brasil mudasse a imagem de Aldebaran. Alguns diziam que ele viu a oportunidade e deixou tudo para trás, sendo mais esperto que Kamus e Mu.

- Houve algo. Eu sei que ele nunca seria capaz de tal ato.

- Mi...

- Deba sempre cuidou de nos quando o seu irmão ou Saga não podiam. Era ele que dava as broncas e nos ajudava.

- Eu me lembro.

- Quando Mu ainda não sabia usar a telecinese direito e às vezes acertava o Máscara por engano. – sorriu os dois. – Ele o defendia.

- Mi...

- Hum.

- Acha que ele morreu?

- Não. – negou com a cabeça. – Não, tenho certeza que não.

- Calma...

- Nunca repita isso. – encaram-se. – A armadura ainda tem cosmo...

- Mas quando o meu irmão morreu, ela também...

- Nem cogite.

O defensor da quinta casa achou melhor se calar por enquanto. Quando chegaram, como jovens aspirantes a cavaleiros, ao Santuário, muitos se espelharam em Aioros e Saga. Já o taurino é, e sempre será, o mais querido devido ao seu jeito espontâneo de resolver tudo na paz. O modo como unia a todos, independente de ser um cavaleiro de ouro, prata ou bronze, com um simples sorriso que conquista até o mais ante-social, era o que mais cativava.

- Shion pensa em fazer algo?

- Meu irmão falou que há uma possibilidade de que caso ele retorne as conseqüências serão...

- Então ninguém pensou que Deba esteja correndo perigo ou...

- É por isso que Saga enviou mais de dez mensagens no meu celular pedindo ajuda. E quando o vi estava com uma cara emburrada.

Aioros foi buscar o filho e escutou um pouco da conversa do amigo com o irmão. Não queria ficar escutando a conversa alheia e resolveu se manifestar.

- Oros.

- Oria.

- Aioros, que história é essa?

- Miro. – cumprimentou o amigo e procurou por mais alguém no templo. – Onde está Yuri?

- Na outra sala...

- Conta logo.

O sagitariano sorriu e se acomodou na cadeira localizada na cozinha onde os dois conversavam.

- Saga escreveu que a Deusa está no Santuário.

- E...?

- Conversando com Shion, talvez o assunto seja o sumiço do cavaleiro de Touro...

- Novidades?

- Bem, eu não sei.

- Então o que você sabe, Aioros?

- Eu só sei isso, Miro.

- Por que o Saga está te chamando?

- Ele pediu a chave do outro escritório para terminar o trabalho, mas, pelo que parece, tem uns documentos na sala de reunião, onde os dois estão conversando nesse exato momento.

- Acha que vão enviar alguém para investigar?

- Provavelmente, Shion quer mesmo é esperar a volta de Deba. E quem sabe o castigue pelo tempo que não informou sobre o seu paradeiro.

- Mano. – Aioria manifestou-se vendo que o outro parou com o interrogatório. – Você realmente não sabe de nada?

- Bem...

- Fala logo.

- Certo. – era melhor contar, o escorpiano quando queria descobrir algo iria infernizar até o saber. – Há duas semanas eu e o Saga encontramos a última carta enviada por Deba em uma das faxinas.

- E o que dizia?

- Ele ia para o interior e precisava de uma semana.

- E por que esse povo não usa o celular?

- No interior, parece que, o sinal de transmissão não é tão bom como na capital. E as ligações internacionais custam caro...

- Mandava um e-mail.

- Miro! Deixa o meu irmão continuar.

- Se tudo desse certo ele visitaria um amigo, pegaria o avião e um dos funcionários da fundação o pegaria no aeroporto. – notou que os dois prestavam atenção. – Só que no dia marcado, Deba não desembarcou e o último endereço é de uma pousada. A dona do local informou que ele não retornou como o planejado.

- Nada?

- Nada. Deba levou tudo e sumiu. Nem mesmo a responsável pela pousada sabia para onde ele se dirigiu. A última vez que o viu foi pegando um táxi.

- Miro!

Os irmãos o virão se levantar e sair rumo ao décimo terceiro templo. O leonino ia atrás para impedi-lo, mas seu irmão o deteve. Talvez o teimoso cavaleiro soubesse de algo.

- Anjo.

- Yuri.

- Eu ainda me pergunto porquê dele nunca o chamar pelo nome.

- E eu sei? – olhou o menino. – Vai ficar ou vamos para casa?

- Casa.

- Como tio, sou uma negação. – os dois observaram Yuri sumi no templo.

- Arrume uma namorada ou um namorado, quem sabe não melhore seu relacionamento com ele. E quem sabe, de quebra, levanta seu humor.

- QUE! – quase caiu da cadeira. – Que história é essa de namorado?

- Mano. Mano...

- Você, por acaso... – arregalou os olhos. – Você esta namorando um homem?

- Não. – viu a expressão do irmão amenizar. – Ainda não.

- QUE!

- Oria. – desarrumou os cabelos dele igual quando eram crianças. – Vivemos num mundo diferente e não vejo nada demais em um casal homossexual...

- Pronto! – o menino apareceu com todos os materiais à mão.

- Depois continuamos a conversa. Até mais tarde, Oria.

- Tchau tio.

Viu os dois saírem de sua casa e ficou parado com os cabelos desgrenhados e a boca aberta. Tudo bem que seu irmão não era preconceituoso, mas não sabia que o sagitariano era tão liberal a esse ponto. Um fato era importante na sua vida: não conhecia o irmão tão bem quando achava. Precisava passar mais tempo com Aioros.

---o0o---

Seguiam para o templo de sagitário. O cavaleiro observou o menino que corria pelas escadarias sem demonstrar cansaço. Recordou-se do dia que o encontrou no cemitério dos cavaleiros um mês após renascerem. Sabia que Yuri o chamava de anjo por causa da armadura que trajava naquela noite. Nunca se esqueceria da tempestade, do rosto e o nome...

- Tio!

- Shura? – voltou-se ao amigo que os esperava na entrada de seu templo.

- Oi pequeno. – olhou o amigo. – Oi!

- Tio! – o sagitariano estranhou vê-lo ali. – Olha desenhei muito hoje. – o capricorniano viu-o mostrar os papéis. – Vê.

- Bonito. – viu cada desenho, mas o olhar do outro o deixava incomodado.

- O que o trás a minha casa, Shura? Não veio pelos desenhos.

- Vim devolver um lápis que Yuri esqueceu lá em casa.

- Que cor tio?

- Verde.

- É meu.

- Claro que é. – tirou do bolso da calça e entregou-o. – Bem já vou indo...

- Shu janta conosco.

- Eu... Bem...

- Sua cara não me engana.

- Com você e Yuri?

- Nós dois e meu irmão, além de você é claro.

Notou o silêncio do melhor amigo e voltou-se para o menino que guardava o lápis junto com os outros. Vendo que não ia sair nada até se verem a sós.

- Yuri, por que não vai tomar um banho enquanto eu e seu tio temos uma conversa de adulto?

- Tio, vai comer comigo?

- Claro. Tio Shura vai janta conosco. Não é, Shura?

- Claro. – como podia recusar algo para aqueles dois? – Vou. Pode contar comigo. Estarei aqui mais tarde.

Fitaram o menino correr pelo templo gritando de alegria, Shura sorriu, assim como Aioros. Quando perceberam que estavam sozinhos os olhos negros se cruzaram com os olhos avelã e viu-se sem saída. O protetor do nono templo estava cansado daquela situação.

- Oros...

- Oros nada. Você ainda esta evitando conversar comigo só porquê tivemos aquela conversa. Eu não fiz nada além de expressar a minha opinião. E você fez o que? – tomou fôlego. – Saiu daqui me deixando super envergonhado com Saga e Máscara. Nem o Kamus que é o isolado e frio, – frisou bem a última palavra. – tem uma reação como a sua.

- Você sabe que eu acho estranho...

- Está parecendo o Oria. – interrompeu e continuo o discurso. – Eu ainda me pergunto porquê resolvo conversar a respeito disso, nem o Saga fez tamanho alvoroço pelo que...

- CHEGA! – gritou e encarou o amigo. – Só acho estranho. Eu sou assim mesmo e quando você comentou aquilo sai correndo... Desculpa.

- Shu, eu só acho que não devemos nos isolar. Cinco anos é muito. Veja pelo lado bom, pelo menos você teve coragem de vim falar comigo depois daquele incidente. – referiu-se a sua morte.

- Você é o meu melhor amigo e... – fitou-o. – Vou vê uma coisa...

- Some Shura, some. – como era difícil dialogar com o capricorniano. – Só não se esquece do jantar.

- Claro.

Aioros o viu sumir pelo corredor e pensou se deveria mesmo continuar insistindo naquela história de ter uma família, casar e ter filhos. A conversa caminhou nesse tema, mas quando o sagitariano expressou sua opinião, como sempre fazia com o geminiano e o aquariano, não esperava a reação do cavaleiro da décima casa no momento que falou sobre homens.

O capricorniano quase morreu com um petisco preso na garganta. O ajudou a desobstruir a via aérea e na seqüência, só viram um rastro de luz e nada do cavaleiro. O silêncio reinou na sala de estar, nem mesmo uma gargalhada ou até uma fala sarcástica do italiano sobre o ocorrido. Lembrou que o cavaleiro do terceiro templo o encarou querendo compreender a ação de Shura.

- Para de pensar, para porquê senão enlouqueço.

Rumou para a cozinha esperando que seu melhor amigo não fizesse uma desfeita.

---o0o---

O escorpiano chegou ao último tempo e avistou o cavaleiro de gêmeos encostado em uma das pilastras do local.

- Saga.

- Miro.

- E a deusa?

- Conversando com Shion. – mirou o relógio de pulso. – Há duas horas e quarenta segundo.

- Por isso essa cara.

- O que tem a minha cara?

- Nada. – parecia que Ares retornaria. – Saga...?

- Diz.

- Acha que ele fugiu da sua função de cavaleiro?

- Na verdade... – analisou o outro. – Aldebaran não é um homem que foge e nem desonra suas diretrizes, mesmo nós estando em paz.

- Você acha que... – mirou os pés. – Ele morreu...?

- Não. – viu os olhos azuis o fitar.– Mas deve ter ocorrido algo. Eu falei com Shion que...

- Precisamos resgatá-lo.

- Como? – surpreendeu com as palavras do amigo. – Miro, eu não acho que ele foi preso, morto ou desertou; só creio que houve um incidente que o impede de se comunicar conosco.

- E o que sugeriu?

- Enviar alguém para investigar e pelo que parece a nossa Deusa veio com a mesma intenção.

Olharam a porta fechada ricamente ornamentada e feita especialmente para não deixar o som sair e nem entrar. A sala de reunião onde Shion e Atena se encontravam tinha como intuito ser o local onde ocorreriam as reuniões douradas, isolada de tudo e de todos.

---o0o---

Dentro da sala duas pessoas tentavam entrar em acordo. Shion vestindo o impecável traje de grande mestre, mas sem a máscara, e Saori vestindo uma roupa da moda.

- Senhorita...

- Não vamos puni-lo, Shion. Quando o cavaleiro de touro se apresentar, o escutaremos e veremos o que deve ser feito a partir do relatório dele.

- Ele quebrou as regras...

- Aldebaran nunca seria capaz de desertar. Ele é um cavaleiro honrado como os outros e tenho certeza que houve algo extremamente grave que impossibilitou a comunicação com o Santuário.

- Pedi a Shaka que o localiza-se.

- E...?

- Nada. Ou o cavaleiro não está se utilizando do cosmo o que é estranho. Ou ocultou muito bem, apesar de que passar um mês sem ser notado é raro. Ou...

- Morto?

- Seria o mais provável se eliminarmos as duas hipóteses.

- Creio que não.

- Nenhuma anormalidade foi sentida no Brasil. E não cogitaria a hipótese de um deus tentar sequestrar um cavaleiro e não se comunicar. Um mês é tempo demais.

- Pensei também nisso.

- Então o que sugere?

- Enviaremos um cavaleiro para saber dos últimos passos dele.

- Um espião ou um cavaleiro de prata?

- Não pensei...

A Deusa foi interrompida por um forte estrondo, a porta da sala aberta e três cavaleiros olhando-os.

---o0o---

O escorpiano colou o ouvido na porta, Saga franziu a testa vendo tal cena. O geminiano fez o que sempre fazia quando sentia cheiro de encrenca, saiu calado e nem queria ver a bronca que o cavaleiro iria receber do grande mestre.

Shura e Dokho se encontraram no meio do caminho. O libriano ia falar com o velho amigo, relembrar os bons tempos, e o capricorniano foi pedi ajuda ao geminiano. Ao verem o cavaleiro da oitava casa espionando ou tentando ouvir a conversa dos outros.

- Miro!

O susto foi tão grande que acabou abrindo a porta. Os três viram a Deusa e o grande mestre que os olhavam.

- Eles.

- Nós? – falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Os três? – o grande mestre se manifestou.

-Sim.

- Senhorita não seria melhor seguir o protocolo?

- Creio que os três são nossa melhor escolha.

- Se a Senhorita diz. E quando eles partem?

- Amanhã.

---o0o---

Shura tinha conseguido o perdão pela morte do sagitariano além dos atos que havia cometido contra a Deusa. Mas a realidade de uma nova chance ainda lhe causava medo. Viver como uma pessoa normal não era fácil como Aioros falava. Antes tinha que se preocupar em treina esperando por uma morte honrosa em nome de Atena. Mas por que as palavras do sagitariano o afetavam tanto? Por que ao falar de sentimento o deixava incomodado, principalmente perto de Aioros?

Constituir uma família e ter um filho parecia um plano de vida interessante. Não via nada de anormal seguir aquele conselho. Porém ter uma família diferente do patrão da sociedade o assustava. Já que o morador do nono templo cogitou que até seria bom ter um companheiro ao seu lado. E o olhava querendo sempre saber a sua reação. Não sabia o motivo daquele conflito na sua mente. O que seu melhor amigo falou não deveria mexer tanto consigo. Depois refletiria sobre o assunto, adentrou no tempo e seguiu para a cozinha.

- Oi Shu.

- Oi Oros. – notou que Yuri não estava na cozinha. – Eu queria...

- Me ajudar?

- Sim, mas... – como ia começar? – É sobre o Yuri.

- O que ele fez? Quebrou algo na sua casa? Se for isso...

- Não. É que eu não acho correto uma criança não ir a escola e nem viver no Santuário...

- Eu cuidei do meu irmão e posso cuidar muito bem dele.

- Mas seu irmão foi ensinado a ser um cavaleiro. Já Yuri não, ele tem que ser uma criança normal e você não tem jeito com...

- Você está me dizendo que sou incapaz de cuidar de uma criança?

- Não é isso.

- É porque sou solteiro, não é?

- Não. Eu acho...

- Eu sou capaz. Atena não viu problema nenhum em eu cuidar dele. Além de me dar a guarda dele.

- Oros, escuta...

- Seria por causa da nossa conversa? Estamos em novos tempos e é normal uma pessoa solteira adotar uma criança. Apesar de que...

- Oros...

- Você acha que sou...

- CHEGA! – já era a segunda vez que levantava a voz ao amigo. – Eu só queria dá a minha opinião como você sempre pediu, mas vejo que não adianta. – o cavaleiro estava achando melhor ficar calado como sempre fazia. – Uma semana Oros e nem mesmo consigo que você me entenda.

- O que quer dizer?

- Eu vou jantar no meu templo. Peça desculpa a Yuri ou eu peço amanhã e quando tiver mais calmo ou eu tiver coragem conversaremos.

Deu meia volta sobre o olhar atonito do sagitariano. Aioria que chegara no exato momento de presenciar toda a conversa, resolveu não interferir. Observou o menino escondido ouvindo os adultos brigarem e achou, por bem, manifestar sua presença.

- Irmão.

- Oi.

- Quer ajuda?

- Perdi o apetite.

Viu o se dirigir ao andar superior. Será que os dois tinham um caso? Desviou o foco dos seus pensamentos e observou o pequeno que enxugava as lágrimas, aproximou-se, ajoelhou-se e o abraçou.

- Tio.

- Diga.

- Tio Shura está com raiva de mim?

- Não, mas porque você acha isso?

- Eu não quero ser um em... Em... Como é aquela palavra?

- Empecilho?

- Hum... Hum...

- Shura e meu irmão só tiveram uma briga e logo irão voltar a se falar.

- Acha?

- Acho.

---o0o---

Miro resolvera jantar no terceiro templo por achar que o geminiano precisaria de companhia. Mas ao presenciar a bagunça proporcionada por Kanon, Máscara e Saga na cozinha, preferiu ajudar Afrodite a por a mesa e ouvir o italiano pronunciar inúmeros palavreados de baixo escalão na língua dele, direcionado ao marina.

- Kanon!

- Diz Máscara.

- O macarrão. Olha o macarrão.

- Estou olhando.

- Sai, sai, sai. – empurrou o marina que só olhava o macarrão.

- Relaxa italiano.

- Estou morrendo de fome.

- Eu também.

- Nós seus egoístas. – manifestou-se o mais velho dos gêmeos.

- Saga tira teu irmão daqui antes que eu o envie para o Yomotsu.

- Crianças! – o dono do templo deu uma bronca nos dois.

- Sim papai.

Os três riram e após a pequena confusão na cozinha os cincos jantaram tranquilamente. Em seguida se deslocaram para uma das salas do templo e iniciaram uma calorosa conversa.

- Pensa mesmo em ir viajar, Afrodite?– Máscara o questionou enquanto enrolava os fios azuis de Saga nos dedos. – Quer vê neve? Por que não foi com o Kamus?

- Eu quero ver neve e não congelar até morrer.

- Certo. – Kanon o fitou. – Mas por que o Canadá e não sua terra?

- Já conheço de cor a minha terra. E Canadá deu vontade. – deu os ombros. – Vocês deveriam me acompanhar. E sair um pouco desse lugar.

- E congela? – Miro o olhou. – Prefiro as praias de água quente ou morna, o calor de um corpo e uma mulher me fazendo companhia.

- Ainda me pergunto onde guarda tanta energia. – questionou o italiano.

- Deve ser o veneno. – o marina estava gostando daquela conversa.

- Ou...

- Com licença... Desculpa interromper. – voltaram-se ao leonino. – Vocês poderiam dá uma olhada...

- Ouriço!

- Tio! – correu e pulo em cima de Máscara da morte.

- Nunca mais o vi.

- Viu ontem.

- Foi?

- Hum... Hum...

- Daqui a pouco eu o pego...

- Por que não o deixou com seu irmão?

- Saga, Oros brigou com Shura por... – agora reparou no modo que o geminiano estava encostado no canceriano.

- Aioria?

- Já volto.

Saiu correndo do templo com pensamentos divergentes. Todos se olharam e voltaram sua atenção ao menino que mexia no cabelo do dono do templo.

- Ouriço.

- Hum.

- O que houve na casa do seu pai?

- Anjo brigou com tio porque não vou à escola como um menino normal.

- E o que isso tem demais? – indagou o pisciano.

- Talvez seja por causa da nossa última conversa...

- Que última conversa? – Miro fitou os dois. – Dite você sabe de algo?

- Não.

- Que conversa?

- Saga explica melhor, vou dá uma volta.

- Máscara. – fitou o geminiano mais velho. – Longe de casa.

Concordou e rumou para um local aberto por trás do templo. Tirou do bolso uma carteira de cigarros, pegou um e acendeu, voltou-se para os templos acima. Seus pensamentos divagaram para o dia que cuidou do menino e como ele só falava anjo. Começou a chamá-lo de ouriço na intenção de provocá-lo, mas o resultado foi outro e o menino se apegou ao apelido. Deu-o por causa dos cabelos sempre arrepiados como o espinho do mamífero.

Deu a última tragada e pensou no geminiano, será que ele o deixaria passar mais uma noite no templo dos irmãos. Ficar sozinho era a última coisa que desejava no momento. Parará com alguns vícios, mas o fumo o deixava relaxado. Adentrou pela cozinha onde viu um dos gêmeos lavando a louça. O italiano se sentou em cima da mesa e balançou os pés nervosamente.

- Kanon arrumou o quarto de hóspede.

- Obrigado.

- Disponha. – fitou pro alguns instantes. – Quer conversar?

- Depois.

Procurou no bolso a carteira e encontrou o último cigarro, colocou-o na boca e quando ia acendê-lo o marina entrou na cozinha. Pegou o cigarro da boca do cavaleiro e o jogou no lixo.

- Eles já vão.

- Já terminei.

Os três viram o pisciano gargalhar com o comentário do menino.

- Tio tem um cheiro bom. – inalou o ar. – Queria acordar todos os dias com o cheiro gostoso do tio.

- Yuri!

- Eu também.

- Miro!

- Quem manda ser cheiroso.

O cavaleiro se aproximou mais de Afrodite que corou. Nesse exato momento o leonino entra no templo e vê a cena descontraída. Todos rindo da vergonha do cavaleiro de peixes.

- Vamos, Yuri.

- Mas tio...

- Sem mais. Se despessa.

- Hum...

- Vá com ele ouriço.

- Boa noite tios.

- Boa noite. – falaram todos juntos.

Depois que os dois saíram do terceiro templo. Miro ajudou Afrodite a se levantar. Saga ficou incomodado com a reação do leonino e da tal briga dos amigos.

- Mano!

- Sim.

- Pensando em quê?

- Amanhã teremos que resolver uns assuntos.

Kanon sabia que o irmão mais velho estava suspeitando de algo. E iria agir com ou sem a permissão do grande mestre.

- Vou indo, quer companhia Dite.

- Quero. Máscara?

- Vou ficar. – os dois o olhou. – Saga me convidou para um papo.

- E um jogo de tabuleiro. – todos se voltaram ao marina. – Que foi?

- Jogo de tabuleiro, Kanon?

- Tudo bem. – Quem ia entender aqueles três? - Boa noite, vamos Mi.

- Boa noite.

- Boa.

Assim que os dois saíram do templo, Kanon se jogou no sofá e viu os dois em pé. O santuário permanecia num clima pesado após a partida do cavaleiro de touro. E como ele fazia falta.

- Agora podemos conversar Máscara.

- Estou com uma sensação estranha, Saga. – Kanon o analisou. – Naquele dia na casa do Oros, senti algo diferente.

- O que?

- Não sei explicar exatamente. – não era sensitivo, mas aquela sensação o atormentava. – Vi o menino nos observando e parecia triste por algo.

- Antes ou após a saída de Shura?

- Depois.

- Atena deixou Aioros como tudor de Yuri. – interrompeu o marina. – O menino se apegou demais a ele como um filho. Mas vocês não acham anormal o aparecimento dele. Nem sabemos seu verdadeiro nome e nem o próprio sabe de onde veio. Família, amigos, nada sobre o dia antes do acidente no cemitério.

- Kâ tem razão. Há uma áurea de mistério no menino. Não só nele, mas no sumiço de Deba. Como alguém pode sumir sem deixar vestígio?

- Acha que ele foi mesmo seqüestrado?

- Não, Máscara. Penso que ocorreu um fato que não o deixa retornar ou se comunicar.

- Crê numa guerra santa?

- Pode até ser. – parou um pouco a sua linha de pensamento. – Alguém viu o Shaka hoje?

- Eu não.

- Nem eu.

- Será que ele sumiu também? – Kanon estava ficando preocupado com os amigos.

- Talvez esqueceu do jantar, meditou demais e por isso não apareceu e nem Dhoko deu as caras.

- Kanon amanhã procure uns arquivos no terceiro templo...

- Saga e Shion?

- Eu cuido dele. Máscara você pode pedir ao Shaka para tentar localizar novamente Deba?

- Tudo bem. Acha que podemos encontrá-lo?

- Claro. – caminhou até o sofá e se sentou. – Mas peça que o faça longe do Santuário.

Os dois não compreenderam o motivo do defensor da terceira casa pedir aquilo.

- Por quê?

- Talvez algo esteja interferindo com os poderes de Shaka.

- Acha que tem um espião rondando os templos. – Máscara se sentou perto de Saga. – Ou...

- Não acho nada, Kâ. – colocou a mão nos cabelos do canceriano fazendo carinho. – Só que tenho uma dúvida que me atormenta há semanas.

- E qual seria essa dúvida?

- O cosmo de Atena pode estar interferindo. Com os anos Saori ganhou maturidade e se meu raciocínio estiver correto o cosmo também segue essa linha. – observou o cavaleiro que permanecia de olhos fechados. – É só uma hipótese.

- Até que tem lógica sua tese. Já que você, Aioros e eu estamos mais poderosos.

- Amanhã resolveremos esse assunto.

- Saga?

- Diga.

- Você se lembra de algo quando foi o grande mestre?

- Pouca coisa. Por quê?

- Nada não.

---o0o---

Chegaram ao oitavo templo e o morador do local olhou o pisciano. Afrodite ia seguir seu caminho quando sentiu o abraço carinhoso do amigo.

- Boa noite Dite.

- Boa noite pra você também Mi.

- Até que o leãozinho tem razão.

- Sobre?

- Você tem um cheirinho bom.

- MI!

- É sério Dite.

O escorpiano desfez o abraço e notou o cavaleiro corado.

- Boa noite.

- Boa.

Miro o viu sumir entre as pilastras e não estava gostando do rumo dos fatos. Talvez cinco anos tenha sido tempo demais isolado no Santuário sem contato com o mundo.

---o0o---

Aioria subia furioso, o motivo nem mesmo o próprio sabia. Parou ao ver Yuri triste. Estava descontando sua raiva em uma pessoa inocente.

- Desculpa Yuri.

- Tio também quer me vê longe?

- Não. Claro que não.

- Eu sou bagunceiro?

- Não. Yuri. – ajoelhou-se e olhou dentro dos olhos dele. – Eu e os outros estamos preocupados com tio Deba. E tio Shura acabou falando a respeito de escola preocupado com você e sua educação.

- Por que os tios têm brilho estranho?

- É.

- Anjo brilha diferente.

- Diferente?

- É. Brilho gostoso.

O leonino não entendeu tal fato, Yuri não possuía cosmo energia e aparentava ser uma criança comum. Apesar dos pesadelos com monstros que segundo o pequeno queria matá-lo, não sentia nada de anormal. Forçou a mente, porém nada veio e olhou o garoto que esperava respostas.

- Vamos alegra seu pai com sorvete de chocolate.

- Hum... Hum...

- E só mais uma coisa. – Yuri o fitou. – Nunca ninguém o tirará de nós, certo?

- Certo. É uma promessa?

- É uma promessa.

---o0o---

No sexto templo seu morador perambulava pelos cômodos impaciente. Não era bom observador como Kamus, contudo havia algo errado. Recebia cartas do aquariano e de Mu. Nas correspondências ambos relatavam que estavam bem.

Kamus comentou que recebia visitas de seus pupilos tanto de Issak quando de Hyoga e com eles relembrava os tempos de treinamento. Teoricamente não estava isolado como todos pensavam.

Mu enviava muitas cartas e pelo visto sair de seu templo não impediu de receber visitas de Kiki e do cavaleiro de bronze, Shiryu. Um ponto incomum nas notícias que tinha era o cavaleiro da segunda casa zodiacal.

- Onde você esta?

Nem ele e nem o ariano conseguia encontrá-lo. Shaka poderia localizar pelo cosmo, mas não teve sucesso e Mu com seus poderes em desenvolvimento até tentou rastreá-lo. Entretanto não encontrava nada.

Era difícil um cavaleio ocultar o cosmo por um mês. Certo que não era impossível, mas mesmo o virginiano não tinha controle absoluto do cosmo. Foi tenta dormi com um fio de esperança que nada de mal estivesse acontecido ao brasileiro.

---o0o---

O sagitariano estava jogado na cama olhando o teto. Não entendia os motivos do seu melhor amigo ser tão isolado. Parecia que tinha medo das pessoas. Tudo bem que foram doutrinados a serem guerreiros, mas ganharam uma segunda chance e alguns até uma terceira oportunidade de mudar o destino.

- Anjo?

- Yuri. – Observou o irmão. – Sorvete?

- Quem sabe você não se anima um pouco.

- Eu posso também?

- Bem está tarde e...

- Pode. – não via mal nenhum em deixar seu filho toma sorvete.

- Aê. Vou pega meu copinho.

O menino saiu correndo e o mais novo não compreendeu os modos do irmão.

- Não deveria...

- Eu sei, mas é meio injusto.

Aioros analisou-o queria saber se falava do sorvete ou da discussão ou de outro assunto. O Santuário ultimamente parecia assombrado ou com uma nuvem negra sobre os defensores da Deusa da justiça. Era uma família que aparentava estar se desfazendo.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota:** Antes de tudo quero agradecer a Keiko. Ter uma beta foi um sonho que se tornou realidade. Ah! Sobre a fic bem ela vai demora a ser atualizada porque estou tentando voltar a estudar, mas não vou abandoná-la.

Beijos e até...


	2. Chapter 2

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler**

**Resumo: Após serem revividos por Atena, os cavaleiros passam a viver normalmente. Mas, o sumiço do cavaleiro de touro e o aparecimento de uma criança irão causar mais problemas do que o esperado.**

**Beta: Keiko Maxwell**

**Nem tudo é o que parece ser**

**Capítulo 2**

Após o soverte que não saciou a fome dos três, só fez enganar temporariamente o estômago. O dono do templo de sagitário resolve que todos iriam à cozinha e saborear o jantar que ele preparou. Aioria ainda tentou puxar assunto, mas o irmão estava pensativo e incomunicável, resolveu esperar até o sobrinho dormir e tentar uma conversa. O jantar transcorreu tranquilamente como sempre faziam quando estavam os quatro ou quando Shura os acompanhavam.

- Terminei. – Yuri falou após terminar a última garfada.

- Escove os dentes. – Aioros pegou os pratos e os levou a pia. – Troque de roupa que já vou subir.

- Certo. – Voltou-se para o leonino. - Boa noite, tio!

- Boa noite, Yuri!

Recebeu um beijo do pequeno e o viu sumir entre o corredor. Voltou-se ao mais velho que colocava a louça na pia.

- Mano, temos que conversar.

- Só vou colocá-lo na cama. Depois conversamos.

Aioros entrou no quarto de Yuri e o viu pronto para dormir. Após conferir que tudo estava certo. Nenhum monstro debaixo da cama e abriu o armário provando que não havia nada mais do que as roupas e alguns objetos. Deu um beijo na testa do filho e lhe desejou uma boa noite de sonhos. Que claro deveria sonhar com os anjos e a resposta sempre era a mesma. Se ele, Yuri, podia sonhar com o seu anjo que é o próprio pai. Confirmou que sim e o deixou descansar. Voltou à cozinha onde viu o irmão terminar de lavar a louça. Era hora de saber o que ele queria tanto conversar.

- Quero fazer umas perguntas. – Começou o mais novo. – Sobre você.

- Sobre mim? – Espantou-se e lembro-se de um fato importante naquele dia.

- Sim.

- O que você quer saber de mim?

- Sobre a sua vida. – Viu o sagitariano o olhar interrogativo. – Oros, somos irmãos e percebo que mal o conheço. É como se fossemos estranhos.

- É sobre a história do namorado? – A confirmação do mais novo o fez ver que aquela conversa não deveria ser adiada por mais tempo. – O que quer saber exatamente?

- Tudo. – Aioros ia levar mais de um ano explicando sobre a sua vida. - Mas por hora me contentaria de saber sobre uma coisa: você realmente namora homens?

- Bem... – As louças estavam lavadas e Yuri só ia acordar amanhã, assim esperava. – Vamos conversar em outro lugar.

O leonino concordou e o seguiu, dirigiram-se ao fundo do templo, numa área plana com uma vegetação rasteira. O dono do templo se sentou no chão e pediu com um tapinha na grama que o irmão fizesse o mesmo.

- Pelo jeito a conversa vai ser longa.

- Nem tanto. – Assim que viu o menor se sentar ao seu lado, começou. – Eu sempre o tratei como uma criança antes de morrer porque não queria que você crescesse tão rápido. – Fitou a paisagem a sua frente. – A vida de cavaleiro nos faz crescer depressa. Viramos adultos antes de sermos adolescentes, além de perdemos a inocência cedo demais.

- Por acaso se arrependeu de alguma coisa na sua vida?

- Não. – Fez uma pausa, olhou a grama e na sequencia fitou um ponto qualquer a sua frente. – Só queria que você brincasse mais, não tanto quando o Miro. Que não via limites. Nem tão pouco quando o Kamus, que parecia que ia comer aqueles livros.

- É. – Recordou por um breve momento da sua vida. – E como aproveitei.

- E se aproveitou. Por isso você não vê algumas coisas com clareza, principalmente quando estão bem na sua frente e de maneira explícita. – O leonino o fitou. – Eu só lhe mostrava o que era necessário e o que eu achasse certo. Porém, quando eu morri, você mudou e mesmo assim continuou da mesma maneira...

- Aonde você quer chegar com toda essa explicação?

- Aioria. – Olhou-o. – Espero que após as palavras que você irá ouvir, não mude o fato de sermos irmãos e o amor que sinto por você. Apesar...

- Vai me contar ou vai ficar desconversando?

- Bem... – Estava começando a ficar nervoso. – Não quero que você tenha a mesma reação de Shura quando conversamos sobre relacionamentos.

Aioria tocou o ombro do irmão que abaixou o rosto, o leonino não tinha ciência da conversa entre os dois. E pela reação do irmão, naquele momento, algo havia ocorrido para deixá-lo em alerta.

- Pode contar. – Mirou os olhos verdes lhe passando confiança. – Sou seu irmão. – Achou por bem falar algo encorajador. – Não importa o que haverá e nem o que você decidiu da sua vida a partir de hoje. Somos uma família e devemos apoiar um ao outro.

- Tudo bem. – Respirou fundo e começou. – Sou bissexual. – Notou o rosto do outro ficar sério. – Gosto tanto de homens quando de mulheres. – Até aquele momento nenhuma reação negativa. – E sim. – Tomou fôlego e prosseguiu. – Já namorei homens e mulheres, ou melhor, tive um relacionamento fixo com um homem... Aioria?

A súbita levantada do mais novo deixou o sagitariano sem ação. Viu caminhar a passos firmes até a escadaria. Aioros o chamou por uma, duas e na terceira vez o viu parar. Sem se virar o leonino falou seriamente, sem magoa ou qualquer sentimento de nojo ou ódio. Porque naquele momento só estava atordoado e tentando assimilar o que ouviu.

- Preciso pensar. – Por que sua cabeça dava voltas? – Preciso entender o que ouvi. A informação que meu irmão tem uma opção sexual há algum tempo e não me contou.

- Tudo bem. – Compreendia o lado do irmão, deveria ter tido aquela conversar a muito tempo. – Vou lhe dá o tempo que ache necessário.

- Obrigado. – Tinha que sair dali e conversar com alguém neutro. - E boa noite!

- Boa!

Aioria saiu sem olhar para trás. Já o mais velho suspirou pesadamente e deitou-se na grama observando o céu. Saga estava certo, não só ele como Kanon, deveria ter contado antes sobre sua opção sexual. Isso evitaria esses transtornos... Mas... Como será que seu irmão reagiria ao saber quem era o homem com quem se relacionou? Sua vida estava se transformando num inferno. Ainda tinha o probleminha com Shura que, pelo jeito, estava caminhando para um "senhor" problema e, se continuasse assim, se transformaria em um problema dos grandes.

- Eu mereço.

-o0o-

O leonino seguiu para o seu templo pensativo. Por que estava agindo daquele modo? Talvez por achar que o irmão o manipulara... Não. Ele não teria tamanha coragem. Aioros sempre o protegia e após a morte dele fechou-se num mundo só seu. Onde prezava, mais do que tudo, tirar o nome de sua família da lama. Mas o que o irmão estava a esconder? Há quanto tempo ele já se descobriu sexualmente? E por que não compartilhar? Qual ou quais os motivos o fez guardar esse segredo? O que ele omitia?

Sim. Sua reação foi mais pelo fato de que o sagitariano já era bem resolvido a muito tempo e não ter lhe contara. Talvez medo ou... Parou entre os degraus da escadaria, pensou o que deixou passar. Entretanto, nada vinha a sua mente naquele momento. Precisava conversar e só tinha uma pessoa que o ouviria naquela hora.

- Miro.

Entrou no oitavo templo e percebeu que estava silencioso demais. Miro também quando criança era inocente, tanto quanto ele. Apesar de achar estranho a maneira de falar do futuro cavaleiro de escorpião e os modos que segundo o próprio foi devido ao treino que iniciou na sua terra.

- Miro? – Passou pelo corredor que dava acesso aos quartos e não viu as malas em um canto. – Miro?

Subiu ao primeiro andar onde ficavam os quartos. Bateu a porta da suíte do amigo e não obteve resposta, nem mesmo sentiu a presença dele. Abriu com cuidado e viu a cama arrumada.

- Miro? – Coçou a cabeça. – Onde ele se enfiou? – Só tinha uma lugar que o amigo ia a uma hora daquela. - Bem fácil, saiu e nem teve coragem de me chamar. Inferno!

-o0o-

O libriano coçou os olhos para tenta espantar o sono além de tentar compreender o que o rapaz na sua frente falava. Pediu educadamente que repetisse mais uma vez e na segunda entendeu a mensagem.

-... O Grande Mestre pede a sua presença no décimo terceiro templo. – Concluiu a mensagem.

- Obrigado. – Notou que o rapaz estava um pouco agitado. – Entendi a mensagem e já pode ir. Ou tem mais alguma coisa que queira me dizer?

- Senhor. – Não sabia o que ia fazer e resolveu confiar no cavaleiro a sua frente. Dohko prestou atenção no jovem. – O senhor sabe onde o cavaleiro de escorpião se encontra?

- Deve esta na casa dele. – Achou estranha a pergunta e ficou curioso. – Você não o encontrou lá?

- Não. Infelizmente ele não esta.

- Tem certeza? – Viu-o confirmar. – Miro falou após a reunião que ia direto para casa arrumar as malas e dormir. Creio que ele não sairia do Santuário sabendo que amanhã temos que viajar.

- Passei no templo dele e não o encontrei. O senhor Aioria estava saindo do andar superior e me informou que ele não se encontrava nem mesmo no quarto.

- Avise ao Grande Mestre que chegaremos a uma hora.

- E o cavaleiro de escorpião?

- Diga que o avisou.

O rapaz ficou desconfiado por um tempo, contudo resolveu confiar, afinal quem estava na sua frente era o cavaleiro de libra. O famoso cavaleiro de Libra. O mensageiro se despediu e subiu a escadaria rumo ao último templo para avisar ao ex-cavaleiro de Áries, que informou da reunião a todos os cavaleiros. Dohko, por sua vez, se dirigiu ao seu quarto, lavou o rosto para despertar, trocou de roupas e rumou a outro templo.

O libriano esboçou um sorriso ao chegar à entrada do local e perceber que o cavaleiro se encontrava ali. Subiu as escadas, viu a porta da suíte do templo entre aberta e com cuidado abriu a porta. Miro dormia tranquilamente na espaçosa cama somente de cueca. Teve até pena de acordá-lo, mas tinha que fazer-lo, aproximou-se da cama e começou a missão impossível.

- Miro. – Tocou o ombro dele. – Acorda. – Nada. – Miro. - Forçou mais no toque.

- Esta cedo. – Falou baixinho e se virou.

- Acorda menino. – Sacudiu o corpo dele levemente.

- Só mais meia hora. – Colocou o travesseiro na cabeça. – Eu não quero treinar, mestre.

- Miro, Shion quer nos ver. – Não era só ele que tinha problema em acordá-lo. Pensava no pobre mestre do cavaleiro tentando toda manhã tirar o pequeno escorpião da cama. – Miro.

- Hum? – Tirou a cabeça do esconderijo e abriu os olhos. – Dohko? – Tomou um susto ao focalizar a pessoa que o acordava. – O que houve? – E o que ele fazia ali? - E como me encontrou aqui?

- É o único lugar do Santuário que o acharia a essa hora. – Sorriu. – Shion quer nos ver na sala dele.

- Hum. – Ficou sem ação. – Eu estava... – Tentou se explicar.

- Não necessito de explicações.

- Mas...

- Eu não quero saber o que você faz aqui. Certo.

- Certo. – Ficou apreensivo. - Dohko. Não conta para ninguém que eu estava aqui. Eu não quero...

- Miro...

- Por favor.

- Tudo bem. – Percebeu que as suas suspeitas eram verdadeiras. – Só quero que saiba que sou seu amigo. Não me veja como "o cavaleiro que sobreviveu a última guerra santa" como os outros fazem. E sim como um amigo ou irmão que se pode confiar. – Fez uma pausa e observou a reação dele. – Conte comigo para qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa mesmo. – Frisou bem a última frase.

- Certo. Lembrarei dessas palavras. – Sentou-se na cama. – Só me dê um minuto e já poderemos ir.

Em pouco tempo o viu regressar do banheiro e abrir o armário onde havia várias roupas arrumadas perfeitamente em seu devido lugar. O chinês o viu pegar duas peças, fechar o armário e começar a se vestir. Uma coisa chamou a atenção do cavaleiro do sétimo templo.

- Interessante.

- Hã?

- Falo do cordão.

- Ah! Foi o Ka que me deu. – Mostrou o fino cordão de prata com um pingente com a representação de um escorpião. – Bonito?

- Sim. – Então era verdade mesmo. – O que deu a ele? Só a nível de curiosidade.

- A representação da constelação dele.

- A mulher segurando o vaso?

- Não. No pingente tinha aquelas ondas que tem na fachada do templo de Aquário. – Terminou de se vestir. – Pronto. Podemos ir.

O escorpiano ficou se martirizado por não ter ficado no seu templo. Depois que se despediu de Afrodite, resolveu ir àquele lugar para se acalmar e acabou pegando no sono. Olhou o chinês rezando que ele guardasse mesmo aquele segredo. Subiram e encontraram Shura os esperando na escadaria de Peixes. Ambos notaram que o capricorniano estava com uma expressão carregada. Como se tivesse feito algo errado e não sabia como consertar. Por bem, acharam melhor não perguntar nada, ainda. Shura tinha que resolver seus problemas e sozinho.

-o0o-

Dohko não reconhecia mais seu amigo de infância. Olhou-o passando informações no meio da madrugada. Iam viajar em breve, pois, segundo o ex-cavaleiro de Áries, a viagem seria adiantada para resolver logo o assunto. Em pouco tempo o ariano agia de forma peculiar, ignorou por achar que o cargo de Grande Mestre o sobrecarregava. Isso era o que achava o libriano. Sobressaltou ao ouvir o inimaginável da boca do lemuriano. Não só ele como também os dois cavaleiros que estavam na sala de reunião.

- Como assim trazê-lo como prisioneiro?

- Escorpião, são as regras. – O libriano ficou em estado de choque ao ouvir o que dizia Shion e não tinha jeito, deveriam obedecê-lo. – Caso o defendam ou até encubram o que ele fez, vocês serão castigados da mesma forma.

-Shion... – Dohko achou melhor interferir naquele absurdo que o amigo pronunciava.

- Como, Libra?

- Grande Mestre. – Odiava quando ele começava a chamá-los pela constelação. – Não acha que é radical demais. Possa ser que o cavaleiro de touro esteja com alguma dificuldade...

- Acho que você, como ninguém, sabe das regras. E assim como eu, você viveu o suficiente para saber o que fazer. E sim, caso ele não queira voltar o traga como prisioneiro, independente do seu estado.

O chinês concordou, Miro bufou e Shura não ia argumentar, só queria saber o que todos querem saber: Onde estava Aldebaran? Mais uma hora de explicações e informações até serem liberados pelo ariano.

-o0o-

Lembranças. Ao olhar o corredor que levava ao jardim da casa de aquário as cenas daquele dia voltaram como uma flecha. Era madrugada perto do amanhecer, quando recebeu uma mensagem no celular. Ao voltarem à vida, Saori deu a cada dos cavaleiros um celular além de um monte de aparatos eletrônicos. Para ele, o aparelho era usado mais por diversão, gostava de jogar e colocar músicas, do que para outro fim, entretanto naquela ocasião foi diferente.

Adentrou no templo e o viu vestindo uma calça cinza claro naquele frio, não compreendia porque a casa do aquariano era fria. Ficou em silêncio ao lado do outro observando o Santuário. Após alguns segundos, o fitou e sinceramente odiava ver aquela expressão indecifrável no outro rosto.

- Ainda é cedo. – Resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Vou embora.

- Viajar? – Piorava quando ele não o olhava. – Volta quando?

- Vou voltar para casa e não sei se retorno.

- França?

- Não.

- Sibéria. – Miro falou com um leve dom de ódio, passou a odiar o nome e o local. Nem gostava de tocar no assunto e preferia que Kamus fosse viajar para França do que para Sibéria. – Mal reviveu...

- Passei um ano aqui...

- E pelo jeito a minha companhia é péssima. – O escorpiano o interrompeu

- É uma pena que não.

Observou-o olhando o oitavo templo e em seguida fitar o horizonte com um sorriso nos lábios. Afinal ele não estava indo embora por sua causa. Voltou-se para a paisagem até que sentiu a aproximação do dono do templo.

Sentiu a mão do aquariano o aproximando mais e assim o fez, colocou a cabeça no ombro dele e suspirou. O aquariano sempre foi um mistério em sua vida e, nem mesmo após anos de amizade, conseguiu descobrir o que ele esconde ou do que ele se esconde.

- Quer sentar? – Kamus apontou um banco no jardim.

- Só se você me emprestar uma roupa sua.

Viu os olhos azuis observar a roupa fina que usava. Sabia que a sua casa é quente ao contrario do templo dele que é sempre frio. Seria talvez por causa do cosmo do dono?

- Pegue a que desejar.

Em pouco tempo o dono do templo o viu sumir e surgir com um casaco que nunca usaria na vida, mas o tinha no armário. Sabe se lá quando nevaria na Grécia. Ou seria por outro motivo? Já que o único que o usava era o guardião da oitava casa. Rumaram para o jardim, sentaram no banco que dava uma linda vista para o mar onde se via o nascer do sol.

- Ka...

- Hum?

- Quer mesmo ir?

- Quero.

- Não tem como eu convencê-lo do contrário.

- Infelizmente não.

- Vai ligar?

- Claro.

- Enviar e-mail?

- Lógico.

- Escrever uma carta?

- Sim.

- Ka...?

- Diga.

Colocou a cabeça no ombro de Kamus e sentiu o mesmo o abraçando, fazendo um carinho no seu cabelo. Quem diria que o homem mais frio do Santuário era quente e carinhoso. Sentiu o sono o vencendo e fechou os olhos.

- Mi?

- Hum?

- O que ia me dizer?

- Eu te amo, gelinho.

- Eu também, Mi. Eu te amo.

Acordou na cama do aquariano com um bilhete. "Mi. Você acabou dormindo e eu não tive coragem de acordá-lo. Então resolvi colocá-lo na minha cama. Amo-te Ka". As lembranças se desfizeram ao se recordar dos dois cavaleiros que o esperava para irem ao aeroporto.

-o0o-

Remexeu-se na cama incomodado pelo sonho. Não. Aquilo nunca foi um sonho e sim um pesadelo que o atormentava a um bom tempo. Aquelas vozes não explicavam com clareza o que desejavam, só o atormentava. Não que tivesse problemas com os espíritos, eles sempre o perturbavam desde o tempo que não tinha escrúpulos. Porém aqueles ali não vieram reclamar pelo fim que levaram em suas mãos. Mas por algo que não compreendia.

Os tais sonhos sempre eram os mesmos. Várias pessoas falando palavras soltas como "cuidado", "ajude", "morte", "ele", "volta", "proteja", "encontre", "perigo", "sangue" e "escolhido". Eram rostos, pessoas, lugares e situações diversas, nunca um sonho era igual ao outro, a não ser pela menina de cabelos negros que o olhava calada no meio daquela ilusão criada por sua mente.

Acordou como sempre, assustado, suado e sem entender o que aquele turbilhão de sensações era realmente. O canceriano olhou a janela e notou que ainda ia amanhecer. Não tinha como escapar, os espíritos queriam algo, de bom ou ruim, não tinha a menor importância. Mesmo se refugiando em outros templos a mesma coisa acontecia todas as noites e agora com maior frequencia.

Sabia que Saga suspeitava de algo, mas nunca o questionava. Contudo ficar migrando de lugar e lugar não ia resolver nada. Precisava de ajuda e amanhã, além de pedir a Shaka o que o geminiano solicitou, ia ter uma conversa com o cavaleiro. Quem sabe ele não o ajudasse de alguma forma.

O jeito agora era se levantar, tomar um banho, fazer algo para o corpo ficar exausto e tentar voltar a dormir. Como fazia religiosamente toda vez que tinha um pesadelo daquela magnitude. Ou talvez não voltasse a dormi hoje.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Nota:** AE! Uma fic que voltou das cinzas como a ave fênix. Bem vamos ver até aonde eu ando com ela já que esta chegando o final do ano e além de provas tem as festas, mas devagar chegaremos lá. Agradeço a todos que leem e comentam ou não essa fic.

Beijos e até...


	3. Chapter 3

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler**

**Resumo: Após serem revividos por Atena, os cavaleiros passam a viver normalmente. Mas, o sumiço do cavaleiro de touro e o aparecimento de uma criança irão causar mais problemas do que o esperado.**

**Beta: Keiko Maxwell**

**Nem tudo é o que parece ser**

**Capítulo 3**

Brasil 

Entrou no quarto após tomar um banho para se livrar do suor por conta da atividade física que realizou a pouco tempo. Observou-a ressoar tranquilamente como se nada no mundo pudesse abalar os sonhos dela. Invejava a vida simples que ela levava. Sentou-se na cama sem fazer movimentos bruscos para não despertá-la. A coberta negra contrastava com a pele alva que encobriam a parte inferior daquele corpo. O cabelo vermelho espalhado pelo travesseiro e a cama, dava uma imagem belíssima aos seus olhos.

Pousou a mão onde a pele estava exposta, fez a linha da coluna suavemente até chegar ao pescoço e tirar uns fios que estavam por ali. Beijou a curva do pescoço, viu-a abraçar o travesseiro que tinha ao alcance de seus braços. Beijou um conjunto de sardas presentes no ombro, viu-a remexer mais um pouco e ao beijar novamente o pescoço, viu os olhos verdes dela se abrirem um pouco.

- Bom dia! – Viu-a analisá-lo. – Hora de trabalhar.

- Não. – A voz estava manhosa e fechou os olhos. – Só mais um pouco.

- É melhor acordar. – Viu-a alongar o corpo como um felino e o fitou. – Bom dia!

- Bom dia! – Virou um pouco o rosto para vê-lo melhor. – Que horas são?

- Sete.

- Acordou-me cedo demais. – Notou que ele estava com o cabelo úmido e havia uma roupa social separada. – Vai sair?

- Vou. – Percebeu que algo estava errado no olhar dela. – Eu...

- Acho que temos que conversar. – Interrompeu-o.

Ela se sentou na cama, mostrando seus seios que logo tratou de cobrir com o lençol. Ele sabia que em dado momento os dois teriam que ter aquela conversa. A qual estava demorando, e muito, para ocorrer.

- Você sabe que gosto de sua companhia.

- Claro minha ninfa.

- Mas não dá mais para vivemos assim.

- Concordo.

- Há quanto tempo esta aqui?

- Um ano.

- Namoramos por cinco meses...

- E estamos separados a dois. – Completou e prosseguiu. – Demoramos por três meses para oficializar o namoro e passamos dois meses nos conhecemos. Um ano.

- É.

- Sei que lhe incomoda o fato de não temos um relacionamento fixo. Mas você sabe os meus motivos para...

- Por causa do seu chefe. – Já tinha escutado aquela história há meses. – Ou o homem deve ser um velho safado ou o próprio capeta.

- Quase isso.

- Um velho safado?

- Não. – Sorriu. - O capeta.

- Certo. – Viu-a fazer uma cara de quem acreditava mesmo. – Só falta dizer que o nome dele é Lúcifer.

- Não. – Sorriu. - É Hades.

Ela gargalhou com gosto e acabou se deitando na cama assim que sentiu a barriga doer de tanto ri.

- É sério.

- Qual a mãe... - Respirou fundo para parar de ri. – Daria o nome do seu filho de Hades?

- A mãe dele.

- Só falta me dizer que você é um dos ajudantes dele ou que nas horas vagas é ajudante do Papai Noel.

- Quase isso.

- Você é ajudante do Papai Noel?

- Não. – Achava fascinante a ruiva. - Sou um dos empregados dele.

- Aiacos!

- Esse é meu nome. - Sorriu da cara dela. - Que pelo jeito esta virando mel na sua boca.

- Hoje você tirou a manhã para fazer piadinhas...

- Mais ou menos, mas esqueça essa história de ajudante. – Subiu por cima do corpo dela que continuava deitada. – Que tal fazermos outra coisa mais prazerosa?

- Aiacos... – Sentiu o corpo esquentar. – Eu tenho que... – As mãos do juiz a deixava louca. – Me levantar...

Não conseguiu sair do local porque recebeu um beijo avassalador que a deixou sem ação. Já o juiz lembrou-se de algo e tateou um móvel ao lado da cama. Abandonou os lábios dela e distribuiu beijos pelo pescoço, aproveitando a posição para pegar o que tinha na gaveta.

Ela estava se deliciando com as preliminares quando notou que ele parou o que fazia. Reparou na expressão dele que não estava gostando de algo, fitou o local que ele olhava e ambos se encararam.

- O que foi?

- Droga! – Aproximou-se mais do móvel e não viu o que queria. – Acho que acabou. Usamos a última camisinha ontem a noite.

- Hum?

- Você não tem mais nenhuma?

- Não. Usei a última com você a duas semanas atrás. – Arqueou a sobrancelha achando estranho que os preservativos tinham acabado. - Mas...

- Mas...?

- Você não tinha comprado uma caixa. Não me diga que usamos todas.

- Não usamos todas. Dei umas para Minos, mas pelo visto ele apoderou-se de muito mais. Droga! – Voltou a se deitar por cima do corpo da ruiva, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço dela. – Eu deveria ter comprado mais antes de voltar.

- Foi correr? – Aiacos desde que passou a residir naquela casa começou a correr todas as manhãs.

- Sim. – A voz estava abafada. – Acho que vou ter que toma mais um banho frio antes de sair.

- Tudo bem. – Afagou o cabelo dele. – A noite podemos compensar.

-o0o-

O local estava agitado, pessoas entravam e saiam, alguns faziam escândalos enquanto outros pareciam conformados com a situação a qual se encontravam. Minos esperava pacientemente ela chegar, a nova dirigente do local.

Soube de Jeniffer, a secretária da recepção principal, que o capitão havia sido transferido a alguns dias e uma nova pessoa foi enviada para colocar ordem naquele distrito. O juiz voltou seu olhar para a secretária, que fazia seu trabalho perfeitamente, identificando as pessoas que entravam no prédio.

Quando recebeu um olhar da recepcionista, o sinal que havia combinado quando a nova encarregada chegasse. Analisou a mulher que se dirigia a recepção. A pele tão negra quando a noite sem luar, cabelo da mesma cor, liso, preso num rabo de cavalo baixo, estatura mediana. Trajava uma calça social preta da mesma cor do blazer e uma blusa por dentro, de cor branca. Carregava uma pasta perto do corpo e uma bolsa, falou com Jeniffer que lhe deu um cartão de identificação e um crachá.

- Tenha um bom dia, senhora Anne.

- Você também, Jeniffer.

Minos ao identificar a pessoa que deveria se dirigir, foi ao seu encontro, sem antes piscar para a secretária que ficou corada. O juiz a parou antes de inserir o cartão na catraca, pegou o braço delicadamente da mulher que o olhou interrogativo.

- Perdão! – Soltou a. – Bom dia!

- Bom dia!

- Desculpa. – Viu-a prestar atenção em si. – Sou Minos. Estou investigando um caso e estive fora por duas semanas em busca de pistas. Hoje, assim que cheguei aqui, soube das mudanças e gostaria de saber se ainda tenho acesso aos arquivos, Senhora Anne.

- Minos? – Analisou o homem a sua frente. – Recebi informações sobre você. Investiga mortes misteriosas e pelo que me informaram não recebi nenhum documento de identificação que o Senhor seja mesmo quem diz ser, segundo consta no relatório do capitão.

- Não?

- Não. Preciso de documentos e de informações sobre o Senhor. E após receber tudo, irei verificar os dados e lhe informarei se ainda terá acesso aos arquivos. – O juiz olhou incrédulo. – Além do mais, quero copias dos seus relatórios. O capitão cometeu falhas que eu nunca cometo e uma delas é a falta de identificação. Creio que, assim como eu, o Senhor também não cometa tais erro. Estou certa, Senhor Minos?

- Perfeitamente. – Que mulher é essa? – Trarei amanhã todos os documentos que havia disponibilizado ao capitão.

- Assim espero. E se me dê licença, tenho uma reunião.

- Ah! – Deu passagem. – Claro e obrigado.

- Tenha um bom dia, Senhor Minos.

- A Senhora também. – Fitou-a passar o cartão na catraca eletrônica e entrar no elevador. – Quem é ela? – Murmurou ao ver as portas do elevador fechadas.

Voltou a recepção onde a secretária terminava de atender uma pessoa. Sorriu para ela que ficou meio sem jeito com aquele sorriso.

- Mais uma vez agradeço pela ajuda, Jeniffer.

- Não fiz nada de mais, Senhor.

- Minos. – Viu-a ficar sem jeito. – Acho lindo quando pronuncia o meu nome.

- Certo. – Estava ficando desconcertante aquela situação. – Senhor... Quero dizer, Minos.

O juiz saiu do prédio com um ódio daquela mulher de nome Anne, apesar de achar adorável a personalidade dela. O capitão que tomava conta do departamento de policia do centro era extremamente desleixado. E pelo visto alguém notou tal fato, não acreditou nessa história de transferências por motivos pessoais, mas sim em melhorias na administração. E que melhorias. Pegou o carro no estacionamento e o jeito era retornar para casa sem nenhuma informação.

-o0o-

Terminou de digitar o último documento, olhou rapidamente a estrutura do texto, salvou em uma pasta e fechou o laptop. Depois, com calma, corrigiria os erros porque no momento estava exausto de datilografar todos aqueles papéis. Olhou a sua frente e viu a enorme janela deixando o sol adentrar no cômodo, como queria dar um mergulho na piscina da mansão. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela porta sendo aberta por um juiz.

- Bom dia, Valentine!

- Bom dia, Aiacos! – Viu-o fecha a porta, se dirigir ao sofá, sentar nele, cobrir o rosto com as mãos e apoiar os cotovelos nos joelhos. – Algum problema?

- Mulheres... Melhor mulher... Não. Melhor ainda. A mulher.

- Quer se decidir...?

- Ela. Aquela ruiva... Não. Aquela ninfa safadinha ainda vai me enlouquecer.

- Sinceramente, Aiacos. – O juiz levantou o rosto e fitou o espectro. – Eu não entendo a relação de vocês dois.

- Nem eu.

- Ela teve aquela conversa? – Quem nunca o escutou falar desse assunto a semana toda.

- Oh! Se tivemos.

- E você?

- Eu aceitei terminar. Mas o sexo com ela é maravilhoso. Até acho que abriram as portas dos Campos Elíseos e deixaram algumas ninfas, as mais safadinhas, escaparem.

O ruivo riu um pouco e parou assim que viu a porta se abrir novamente, os dois olharam um segundo juiz adentrar. Fechou a porta, dirigiu-se a outro sofá de dois lugares e sentou, estranhou o silêncio que se fez assim que sua presença fora notada. Olhou o ruivo que se levantou da cadeira detrás da mesa de escritório. Caminhou na direção do segundo juiz e sentou perto dele.

- Assunto particular? – Mirou o espectro nos olhos.

- Não. – O espectro pousou a mão na coxa dele. – Aiacos está enfeitiçado pela ninfa safadinha dele, Rada.

- E o que resolveram? – Voltou-se ao outro juiz.

- Eu terminei. – Falou sem convicção na voz e viu os dois o fitar. – Certo. Ela pós um ponto final no nosso relacionamento, se isso ainda é um. Vamos ser amigos e descarregar a tensão sexual às vezes, em noites de sexo selvagem. – Olhou os dois. – Pelo menos alguém de nos tem um relacionamento estável e duradouro. E põe duradouro.

- Fala de quem?

- De vocês dois, Radamanthy. – Viu Wyem arquear a sobrancelha. – É verdade. Quando os olhos tenho inveja. – Foi à vez do espectro arquear a sobrancelha. - Do amor dos dois. E parem de me olhar assim. – Estreitou os olhos o juiz de Grifon. – A cara de vocês dois me dá medo.

A porta foi aberta brutalmente, Minos adentrou furioso e falando tudo de uma vez na sua língua mãe. Começou a gesticular, andar em círculos e reclamar, talvez até falar palavras de baixo escalão. Quando Aiacos pegou o seu braço o fazendo sentar ao seu lado.

- Hei! Para de falar na sua língua e fala em outra que eu compreenda.

- Vocês não sabem o que me ocorreu...

Contou tudo que acontecera no departamento e ao final do relato bufou, cruzando os braços feito uma criança pequena que não ganhava doce. Os três que ouviram a tudo calados, ficaram surpresos. Harpia foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

- Eu faço os documentos.

- Obrigado, Valentine. – Sorriu Grifo.

- Você me ajuda, Rada? – Voltou-se ao loiro.

- Claro.

- Eu os invejo. – Pronunciou Minos bem baixinho.

- Viu. – Apontou Aiacos para os dois. – Não é só eu que acho isso...

- E poderiam me dizer o porquê dessa inveja toda com a nossa relação?- Quis saber Wyem.

- Vocês estão casados a anos. – Começou Aiacos. – Usam aliança, não ficam por ai feito um casal de adolescentes se pegando...

- POR HADES! – Minos colocou a mão na boca do juiz de Garuda. – Acho que já chega. Temos documentos a aprontar.

-o0o-

A viagem da Grécia ao Brasil foi tranqüila, Shura não conseguiu dormir, mas tentou dar uns cochilos. Miro encontrou uma posição boa para dormir e nem percebeu a leve turbulência que passaram. Dohko ainda tentava entender as decisões de Shion, mas sua mente trabalhava na nova informação que tinha em mãos que era sobre o escorpiano.

Em terra firme, pegaram uma vã que o hotel cedia aos hospedes especiais, visto que eles não conheciam a cidade e a pessoa responsável por eles só iria aparecer no dia seguinte. Shura percebeu algo desde que saíram de Atenas, não que aquela cena fosse anormal, mas ver as mulheres se afastarem de Miro, bastante decepcionadas, era incomum.

Chegaram ao hotel e a mesma cena se repetiu, achou que deveria saber o que tanto deixava as mulheres daquele jeito. Será que o escorpiano havia mudado e parado de dar uma de mulherengo? Todos no Santuário sabiam que ele saia à noite para fazer suas farras. Quando estivesse sozinho ia questioná-lo sobre isso. Fizeram o check-in, o mensageiro os levou ao quarto, ou melhor, dizendo: ao apartamento. Assim que o jovem explicou tudo e foi dispensado, o capricorniano foi direto ao assunto.

- Miro?

- Eu...?

- Só querendo matar a minha curiosidade...

- Fala logo, Shu!

- O que você falou para as meninas que as deixou tão decepcionadas?

Dohko que tinha levado as suas malas para o seu quatro e ia à cozinha preparar algo para comer, parou ao ouvir aquela conversa. Miro já tinha guardado as suas malas, estava no sofá digitando algo no celular, parou o que fazia e viu o capricorniano apoiado em um móvel esperando a sua resposta.

- Só falei a verdade. – Miro começou.

- E qual seria?

- Que eu sou casado.

- COMO?

- Sabe a pessoa encontra aquela pessoa, vê que tem afinidades e se...

- EU QUERO SABER COMO ISSO É POSSÍVEL!

- Ah! Shu. – Não entendia porque o outro estava falando alto. - Não grita e fica calmo, por favor.

- Shion sabe disso?

- Não. – E por que Shion precisava saber da vida particular dele?, Miro pensou.

- E Atena?

- Ela sabe. – Notou a expressão interrogativa na face do amigo. - Foi ela quem me levou à França, onde me casei.

- Há quanto tempo você é casado?

- A mais ou menos... – Fez uma pausa. – Vai fazer quatro anos mais ou menos...

- QUATRO ANOS?

- Shu, quer parar de gritar? – Se toda vez que fizesse uma revelação importante ele desse um grito, ia ficar surto. - E sim, quase quatro anos.

- Mas...

A risada do libriano fez o capricórnio o olhar, Miro não entendeu nada e voltou a mexer no celular. Shura já estava achando que os dois estavam fazendo uma piada da sua cara.

- Você também esta no jogo dele, mestre?

- Eu não sei de nada.

- Mas é verdade, Shu. – Os dois se voltaram ao grego. – Olha aqui a prova.

Levantou à mão onde se via a aliança, Dohko parou de rir e voltou-se para o outro cavaleiro. Shura chegou perto do outro e pegou a mão dele olhando bem o anel dourado na mão direita de Miro. Sim. Aquilo era mesmo uma aliança. O capricorniano se afastou e sentou no outro sofá, na frente do amigo.

- Como?

- Eu não vou ficar me explicando várias vezes não. Eu me casei e pronto. Gostando ou não estou muito feliz com...

- E por que eu nunca vi essa aliança ai?

- Porque eu só uso quando saio das dependências do Santuário. Não fico me exibindo por ai como se eu tivesse um dono.

- Mas você vive saindo...

- Ah! Eu estou casado mais não morto. Vivo a minha vida e faço o que gosto. Eu tenho um bom relacionamento com...

- Quem é ela?

- Ela? – A cara de espanto do escorpiano a pergunta do capricorniano confirmou a suspeita do libriano.

- Sim, a mulher com quem se casou.

- Não é ela.

- Não?

- É ele.

Um ataque de tosse se apoderou do defensor da décima casa, os dois estranharam e o libriano deu umas tapinhas nas costas dele. Miro pegou um copo de água na cozinha e deu ao amigo, que tomou tudo de uma vez. Assim que passou o ataque olhou primeiro o chinês que não estava impressionado e depois o grego que o analisava vendo se tudo estava bem.

- Quem... É o...? – Shura queria saber quem era, mas não sabia como questionar o amigo.

- Você quer saber com quem eu me casei?

- Lógico.

- Com o Kamus.

- Você é gay? – Voltou-se para o outro. – Você sabia que ele é casado e ainda por cima com o Kamus?

- Gay não, Shu. Sou um heteroflex.

- E eu só suspeitei, como todo mundo no Santuário. – Falou Dohko.

- Hetero o quê? – Nem prestou atenção ao que o chinês falou.

- Heteroflex. Heterossexual que tem um relacionamento com pessoas de sexo oposto e do mesmo sexo, a nível de conhecimento e descoberta. Mas acho que sou homossexual ou bissexual. Mas gay é feio.

Vendo que a cabeça do outro dava voltas, o chinês resolveu colocar um ponto final naquela conversa temporariamente. Não só pelo cansaço do capricorniano, mas por achar que não seria o melhor momento para os dois conversarem.

- Shura, por que não vai tomar um banho e descansar um pouco? A viagem foi longa. – O libriano sugeriu.

- Certo.

Levantou e rumou ao seu quarto, Miro olhou o outro e ia falar algo, entretanto o chinês fez um gesto pedindo que o deixasse ir. Assim que se virão à sós, Dohko deu um forte abraço no outro.

- Espero que seja feliz.

- Obrigado, mestre.

Shura entrou no quarto, tomou um banho e se jogou na cama, dormindo rapidamente pelo cansaço.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

Nota:

Olha eu aqui outra vez... Bem como eu já havia falado essa fic vai caminhar devagar. Apesar de que tenho uns capítulos escritos e outros revisados, mas estou dando prioridade as fics mais recentes e vou tentar nas férias colocar algumas na reta final, mas essa é uma fic que amo de paixão e tenho planos para ela. Pacienia povo e agradeço por ler e comentar.

Beijos e até...

**Reviews...**

**Krika Haruno: **Menina boa pergunta, eu também quero sabe onde esta Deba. Puxa! Porque eu tinha que saber onde esta Deba? Acho que é porque eu escrevo a fic. Ae! Muito mistério e não é nem a metade. Aioros revelou metade da historia e a outra parte? Miro é sortudo isso sim eu também queria um pingente igual ao dele. Somos duas... Beijos e agradeço pelos comentários.


	4. AVISO!

Aviso!

Retirei os avisos porque não tem importância agora a mensagem que havia escrito.


End file.
